Et Tumor, Brute?
}} Et Tumor, Brute? is a main quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Caesar is in a coma and is near death. Only an operation to remove the tumor from his brain will save him. There are several options for this quest: # Use a set of surgical tools in conjunction with a doctor's bag. 75 Medicine or 65 Speech is required to offer the surgery option. Surgical tools can be bought at the New Vegas medical clinic for 999 caps or stolen from a first aid box on a stretcher in the adjacent room (the surgical tools won't spawn in the first aid box or in Dr. Usanagi's vendor inventory until the quest has been started). # Trust in one's luck and perform the operation. 9 Luck is required for a successful operation. # Install the automatic surgical unit into the Auto-Doc in Caesar's tent. The replacement diagnostic scanning module is found in the clinic room of Vault 34, located northwest of Camp Golf and east of NCR sharecropper farms (in Vault 34, walking in, take the first right to the stairway that will lead to the cafeteria. Drop down the hole, exit the room, and turn left. Follow the corridor and the signs for "clinic." The Auto-Doc is on the back wall. Interact with it and the option to take the item will appear). # Sell Arcade Gannon into slavery as Caesar's personal doctor. # Arrange for Caesar to die during the surgery. Note: If Caesar dies, then with a "Liked" or higher reputation or passing either a Medicine 50 or Speech 50 check to Lucius, it is possible to remain friendly with the Legion. Quest stages Notes * The broken Auto-Doc may be in security station A instead of the clinic. * It will be impossible to offer Arcade Gannon to Caesar as a slave if he was recruited after having spoken to Caesar in private. He can still be offered to Lucius once Caesar has gone into his coma, or immediately after killing Caesar in his coma. * If Arcade was lost as a companion by betraying him in For Auld Lang Syne, sometimes the option to sell him into slavery will still be present. If you talk to Caesar, and then Lucius, you will be able to successfully sell Arcade into slavery, despite not have had leaving the tent, or even having access to Arcade. This will award the normal quest reward for selling Arcade into slavery. Behind the scenes * The title of this quest is a play on Julius Caesar's famous last words, "Et tu, Brute?," from Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar which translates to "And you, Brutus?," showing Caesar's dismay in seeing Brutus taking part in his assassination and betrayal. * The quest is an elaborate allusion to Julius Caesar, who did indeed suffer from an ailment that caused severe headaches and was also a secret from the public. Caesar's headaches were more likely to have been caused by a motor function disorder, causing him to fall regularly ("falling sickness"). Other theories on this include epilepsy, migraines and even malaria. * If after Arcade is given as a slave the player character speaks to him and says "The world needs Caesar more than it needs you" Arcade will respond "Victrix causa diis placuit sed victa Catoni" which can be translated as "the victorious cause pleased the gods, but the conquered cause pleased Cato." This is a quote from the Latin poem Pharsalia by Lucan, in which the historical figure of Caesar is portrayed as the main antagonist, and the main hero, the historical figure of Cato Uticensis, is eventually forced to commit suicide, being unable to defeat Caesar. Bugs * Completing the quest via offering Arcade Gannon to Lucius causes a show stopping bug whereby Caesar is not woken from his coma and is permanently stuck. Only his coma message box will show when interacting with him even though that quest is marked complete. The reason is a developer omission of 3 lines of scripting for that specific quest outcome. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Caesar's Legion quests de:Et Tumor, Brute? ru:Казнить нельзя помиловать es:¿Et Tumor, Brute? uk:Стратити не можна помилувати